Twin Magic Face Off: Arthur and Valerie VS Niklas and Satura
Satura wandred through the wetlands, water and muck reaching up above her knees as she searched trough the endless marsh. Paths and fields of colossal trees and giant twsited roots and branches, reaching to and from there to here. The funky spell of the gunk she dug up as she trudged forward was nothing short of revolting to the common nose, but she was not bothered. Training in areas like these were not uncommon in her younger days. The sound of the wildlife, the wind blowing through the trees and the excessively humid air all made for one nostalgic experience. But she was not here for the sake of nostalgia. Her purpose was greater than that. She turned her head, looking towards the blonde man which had been picked to accompany her in these trials. She had yet to see him in real action but hopefully, that will change soon enough. "Niklas, you see anything?" Niklas answered without looking. Still focusing on the surroundings. Mud and swamp creature feces stuck to his pants and boots. All he could see was tree's, water, muck, and mud. "Not anything quite yet. But don't let your guard down. Keep open for an attack". Niklas then drew his sword and staff, Insecticide and Arbre d'étoiles. Then Niklas smiled at Satura, "Either way, this should be fun!". Arthur was standing on a giant bridge that was in fact a large tree knocked down. Concealing himself with a green clock, seemingly becoming one with his enviroment, he waited for his teammate to show up. He didn't know much about her, just that she's using a form of Take Over Magic. Pretty ironic, as one of their opponents used the same one. To make the things worse, or in this case, funnier, the other 'set' of opponents used Celestial Spirit Magic. What are the odds, a twin magic face off. Holding a pair of golden keys in his hands, he conjured a dome of Celestial Energy around himself, but it didn't radiate nor emit any light. It was in fact a transparent shield. "Protection of the Stars!" chanted the Celestial Spirit Mage as he empowered the shield around himself. That way, there was no way for him to get caught off guard as long as the shield was active. He empowered it with his Celestial Ring as he requiped a crystal key while chanting "Open, Gate of the Mist!", as he withstood the summoning process. From the key's tip, numerous light-blue keys were released and they formed a young girl with long green hair in front of Arthur. She was radiating mist all over her body as she waited for instructions. Rather than saying it out loud, Arthur told her what to do telephatically. She nodded quickly as she put her arms forward, channeling and conjuring mist upon doing so. The mist spreaded throughout the entire arena and was supposed to locate their opponent. Arthur waited for Valerie to show up. Valerie watched carefully and silently as mist spread across the arena, jumping up onto the many trees above. She, much like her other opponents, seemed indifferent to the rather off-putting smell, if not a little concerned of the impracticality of the scene. None the less, she sat perched down, cloak worn carefully to hide her otherwise very noticeable hair. She waited a while until her opponents were in sight before deciding to appear before them. From what she understood, her opponents used Takeover and Celestial Spirit Magic, much like herself and her alleged partner, who she presumed was already here. Perhaps it was a little reckless of Valerie to reveal herself, but she wasn't one for subtly. Satura stiffened as she started to take note of the strange fog that was spreading across the wetlands. She was not certain of who was behind the mist but she had a strong suspicion of that it was not a natural occurance. She turned her head slightly and spoke: "Be wary.". Barely seconds after she spoke those words was there a great splashing sound in front of her. Her gaze returned forward to see a young woman standing before her. the woman was trully a sight, the sort of sight she would not have expect out of an experienced combatant. Despite this, she knew better than to judge from appearance alone. Her hands slowly moved towards her card sheaths, and in the blink of an eye, she drew out three bright orange cards and threw them at the woman. "Eviscerator!" After the cards were tossed, she jumped backwards to where she now stood behind her partner, Niklas Thoth and said: "You know our plan. Let's get to work. Insect Soul: Imamura!" Within seconds had her once human body taken the form of an ant-like monstrosity. She now awaited her partner's and opponent's move as she prepared her little scheme. Niklas nodded and smiled, turning toward the direction of Arthur. "Don't you think I know where you are? Your celestial power is like a beacon. It'll be the death of you". Niklas lunged at a tree, while at the same time he shot of the word "bullet" at Arthur, having many energy needles shoot at him. When Niklas reached the tree, he jumped off of it and lunged at Arthur from a different direction than from where the bullets came from. He readied his sword and staff in hand and reached Arthur at the same time as the bullets. He swung down his sword and jabbed his staff at the latter. Dreina simply raised er hands, conjuring dense mist that surged around the two, resembling a blue cloud. All of the needles either bounced off of the cloud or god stuck on their way towards the celestial spirit mage. Sensing Niklas' presence, she then reshaped the mist and conjured a thick barrier between Arthur and Niklas. The mist was so dense, even Arthur couldn't see through it. But thanks to his sensing abilities, he used the celestial spirit gate in his right hand as a medium for celestial energy as he released two celestial comets from it, both of which were heading towards Niklas. "Y'know, this is not a do-or-die battle, right?" he asked sarcasticly as the barrier around him began to shine brighter than before. "I see no point in hiding from you." he spoke in a cold voice as he conjured a pair of unstable portals that were sent upon Niklas, randomly swirling and spinning in an eight-motion until they finally began orbiting around him, slowly approaching him while doing so. The portals were 'manufactured' to follow Niklas around until they collide with him, the outcome of which is most likely to be a great explosion. However, that wasn't Arthur's last move. He touched the golden ring on his right hand as it began radiating bright gold, forming a small sigil in front of him. It was levitating four foot above the ground as one socket appeared in it. Without hesitation, Arthur requiped a Jade Key in his left hand, which he later-on inputed in the socket as both, the sigil and the key started glowing. "Secret Art: Open, Gate of the White Rabbit!" he chanted as he wihstood another summoning process, only this time, his magical reserves were untouched, as the energy used for the summoning process originated from the celestial spirit world itself. The sigil began to disapate as numerous green orbs were released from the key that was now levitating in front of Arthur. As he took the key in his hands, a young girl appeared in front of him. But don't let her fragile appearance fool you. She was, in fact, one of Arthur's strongest spirits. The mist in front of Arthur cleared up as Tuzi, the spirit, layed her eyes upon Niklas. Her blue irises rapidly grew and shrinked as she raised her right arm, pointing it towards Niklas who was standing in front of her. Tuzi looked at Niklas' ethernano flow as she blocked it, closing it, thus disabling him from utilizing any form of magic, that is, from expelling ethernano anywhere throughout his body. Niklas' magic was now nowhere to be felt, as Tuzi also decreased their moving rate to approximatelly zero, nullifying all of Niklas' attemps of further use of magic, that is, making it impossible for him, at least during this fight. With a slight giggle, she spoke quietly "Good luck with that!" as her irises started rapidly expanding and narrowing once again. Valerie immediately jumped sideways, just barely avoiding the glowing orange cards heading her way, continuing to hold the "armor" of ethernano she had placed on herself. She looked at the near-hacked tree behind her, eyes widened as she realized what a close call it was. Momentarily glancing at her partner, she watched as his battle with Niklas Thoth commenced. "Good luck!" she spoke before immediately returning to her own battle. The ethernano in the air seemed to disappear as two small energy balls formed at either side of her, growing and growing until finally molding into four pulsating pink spheres many times the size of her own head. Valerie's hand moved to the ball nearest to her, which she seemed to move in front of her. And with a simple click of her fingers, the sphere shot towards the ant-like creature she assumed was the beautiful woman that had previously attacked her. Satura steeled herself, channeled her magic and spewed an egg out of her mouth which countered the great orb of energy. She then proceeded to lay a dozen more eggs behind her and covered them with her colossal grotesque body. Once she was in position, she spat a total of three more eggs in rapid succession at the tree which Niklas had ran off to. The eggs stuck themselves to the bark of it where they began to grow and prepare to hatch. Using his enhanced sprees, Niklas dodged the comets by jumping onto a tree above. Niklas then dropped back down onto the ground. Niklas smirked at how Arthur forgot one thing. "To be a wizard, you don't need to use Magic. You need determination, intellect and a way to go without magic. So in this case, I will not use MY own magic...", Niklas said, ".....I'll use the magic around me.". All of a sudden, Niklas stabbed his staff into the ground, causing trees to start rising quietly from the mist, giving Arthur and the celestial spirit no indication of what was happening. 4 trees shot up towards Arthur in an attempt to entangle him, while 4 trees started to grow while spinning, clearing the mist around the Spirit. Niklas pulled his staff out of the ground and lunged at the spirit, plunging his sword, Insecticide, toward the spirit. When trees around the Spirit had cleared true mist for temporary, the shot toward the spirit to entangle. The reason Niklas could still use magic, was that the staff used magic through the ground, being an internal source, it wasn't effected by the drop in ethernano. So as the magic started to get out of Tuzi's magic range, it activated. Sensing the sudden change of ethernano bellow him, Arthur knew Niklas was up to something. Still, he had nothing to worry about. He knew Niklas was limited to his weapons, that is, they were the only thing he could rely on. Feeling, or to be precise, seeing the trees sprouting from the ground, he created a simple portal in front of him, big enough for both, himself and Tuzi to pass through it and reach the other side, that is, to leave to safety while still able to. The duo evaded the attacks and had re-appeared seven feet behind Niklas. Quickly shutting the portals in order to preserve his reserves, Arthur pointed his rigt hand towards Niklas as he sent out several golden celestial comets from one of his rings, Celestal Ring, to be precise. Although he would prefer to use his keys as a medium, the ring itself granted him the ability to use celestial energy from the celestial spirit world, rather than converting his own energy into it via his keys. Dreina was the one to react quick. She didn't really do much offensive abilities, her main goal was to make it our alive, or summoned to be exact. After realizing that she was one of the targets, she put her hands onto herself and dissolved into mist that quickly began to spread throughout arena, merging with the already existing natural mist. However, she decided to reform about 15 feet onto Niklas' right, meaning that she was 17ish feet awa from Arthur. As she waited for his attack to be done, she sent out numerous crescent mist knives from her hands, all of which were aiming for Niklas. Valerie remained indifferent, if not a little grossed out by the sight. She sighed, before placing her palms before two of the balls nearest to her. And then at once, she lunged her hands forward, therefore sending the glowing pink spheres flying towards her opponent. She quickly moved her hand towards the remaining ball before lunging it towards Niklas. This wasn't a one on one battle, she would have to help her teammate as well. Satura watched as Valerie fired off the violet orbs of energy, one towards Satura's partner, Niklas and two towards herself. She growled internally. You better not make me regret this. She thought. Satura lunged herself forward, covering her eggs with her whole body, ready to tank the incoming attacks. Before they made impact, she fired off another egg to block the attack that was heading towards Niklas. The two orbs that made contact with Satura's body delivered great amounts of damage to her, causing her immense pain. However, it was worth it. Cracking sounds echoed through the wetlands as the eggs beneath her began to grow and hatch. From the dozen eggs behind her, out crawled ant creatures the size of humans, fierce and threatening, four from each egg, resulting 48 ant soldiers fit and ready for combat. "ATTACK!" Satura cried out and the swarm of ants ran to engage Valerie. The three eggs that had latched themselves to the tree hatched as well, hatching out three Centipents, 'slithering across the branches, positioning themselves in an appropriate position. The centipents then fired off a total of seven poisonous spine shots towards Arthur. Niklas growled defiantly. He grabbed his necklace, Paratanja, and put it around Satura's neck. The necklace grew bright green and spread a green web around her body. The scratches immediately started to disappear as well as stop some bleeding from bigger injuries. "It won't heal you all the way, but keep it on", Niklas said to Satura. "I'd rather not have you get hurt again.". Niklas planted his staff into the ground and grew a two layered circle of tree's around him and his partner. The knives stabbed into the branches, disappearing on impact. Niklas swung his staff toward Arthur, causing 5 trees to go toward him, one from above, below, behind and front. The last one started to curl itself around the area Arthur and his spirits were in. Granted, they could break out of it, but it would slow them down. Niklas looked at Valerie and lunged upward in a blur, not allowing Valerie to follow his path. Niklas appeared behind Valerie, 2 feet away and slashed his sword along her back, so fast, that it would be hard for her to judge. Not to mention, even if she did dodge it, Niklas has poured Aura around the blade, so that would give her a cut none the less. The sword was surrounded by poison naturally, so the poison seeped into the aura. The cut would not only give her an injury, but would slow her speed down by quite a bit, even if she was in take over form. Arthur pointed a silver gate key up in the air as he partially opened the gate whose key he was holding. Nontheless, he was holding Vulpex' key that began to glow in a dim shade of red. releasing enormous amounts of fire that began swirling around him, burning the trees to ashes, giving Arthur enough time to evade all of the poisonous spines heading for him. The flames started distinguishing themselves while the key in his hand started losing its radiance, as the required spell was preformed. Arthur was still not injured, but he could see that his teammate is about to get hurt if he doesn't do anything about it. Arthur knew that Valerie could defend herself properly while in one of her take over forms, but Niklas was too close and the chances were that she might get hit. Arthur decided to act as quick as possible. He pointed his celestial ring towards Valerie as a golden trail of light started forming around her milliseconds later. The majority of it was located in front of Niklas' sword, focusing on deflecting, or temporarily stopping it. The said shield wasn't at its strongest, as Arthur didn't really have much time to put much effort in it, but one thing was for sure - it clashed with the sword and blocked it for three seconds until it finally shattered as if it was made of glass. Arthur wanted to do something about the bugs, so he requiped a golden key in his hand as he began chanting "''Open, Gate of the Archer!" as the key glowed radiantly, releasing numerous golden orbs that started swirling until they finally formed a centaurus in front of Arthur. Charging up the bow with numerous arrows, he began to shoot the army of ants marching Valerie's way, aiming for the half in the back row, while allowing Valerie to deal with the ones in the front rows. Channeling the mist throughout her hands, Dreina accumulated it in front of herself, shaping it into three crescent-moon shapes. Manipulating the density and hardness of the said mist, these constructions started acting as if they were make-shift blades and started orbiting around her, acting as a form of defense until she finally locked their target, aiming for the centipents while forming several mist explosions, seven to be precise, around Satura, enclosing her in a cloud of mist that began to harden around the edges, seemingly entraping Satura within. "...!" Valerie's body glew a bright yellow, illuminating for the briefest of seconds before her appearance changed completely, transforming her into Arias Soul. She attempted to make a barrier to stop Niklas' blow but found that there was already a layer of light protecting her from the sword. She sighed in relief before quickly becoming alert again, forming a thick barrier to shove Niklas out of the way. Arthur had taken care of the disgusting ants coming from behind but she still had to destroy the ones in front of her. With a deep breath, Valerie formed numerous barriers in the sky above the army of ants. She gently moved her hand downwards, and with this soft motion, the walls slammed down, crushing the ants beneath them. Now her attention went to Arthur, and she couldn't help but feel he was a little unprotected, despite the numerous spirits he could summon to protect himself. "Divine Protection," she mumbled, raising her hand so that her palm was facing where Arthur stood. A transparent-like energy flowed from her hand, moving towards him much faster then it seemed to. The energy covered the celestial mage from head to toe, forming a kind of armor around him. It is was unnoticeable, but if one would look closely, they would find that once in a while, his body would shimmer with blue. It was one of her strongest "barriers" and she hoped it would be enough to protect him. The Centripents quickly retreated from the rapidly incinerating tree, but losing one of them in the process. Slithering atop another tree, hiding in the leafy tree tops and fired off another round of venomous spines, a total of ten this time, but since they fired them off in such a rapid rate, the centipents grew tired and slow. Their only hope now was that the cover of the leafs would be enough to hide them for just a little bit.. The backrow antlings was fired at with arrows at a rapid rate from the archer spirit that Arthur summoned. Satura was quick to answer the attack with her own counter move. She commanded the antlings to use the antlings on Arthurs side as living meatshields, sacrificing some of them in order to protect the majority. The arrow wave cost the lives of nine antlings, leaving 39 of them behind. Satura then took notice of the barriers up in the sky that started to make their way down toward them. Satura gave another command that told the antlings to abandon the attack and retreat to her position. The antlings retreated with great haste, but it was still not enough to avoid all the barriers. 18 antlings lost their lifes to the crushing barriers, leaving 21 antlings with their lifes intact. They then proceeded to attack teh mist barrier, trying to break their queen free from her bonds. Satura may be trapped, but not helpless. She spawned out 15 more eggs. Once they were laid and she positioned herself above them for protection, she started to pummel the wall herself, trying to shatter it. Niklas still couldn't use Magic, which was really starting to annoy him. But he knew that he couldn't rely on his magic all the time. Niklas extended out his staff and swung it toward Valerie while she was occupied helping Arthur. Niklas would help Satura with her magic energy, but he couldn't summon any beast to help, so he was kinda out luck. All he could manage to do was stand by Satura and help her with incoming attacks. As Niklas' staff end extended out toward Valerie, Niklas decided to try something out. He grabbed a rock and threw it into one of the portals surrounding him. Niklas watched carefully in the surrounding area. The rock darted out and stopped behind Arthur. Niklas smirked. Niklas grabbed 3 kunai and threw them into the portal. The three kunai came out of the hidden portal and flew toward Arthur at a tremendous speed, almost a blur. The links were also infused with some of Niklas' magical Aura. Since Niklas' magical Aura came from inside his body, from his magic energy, he could still use it without the fear of the loss in the ethernano around him. The portals heading for Niklas immidiately exploded, as that's what they were created for. The second a rock passed through it, the pair of portals started approaching Niklas while exploding ten inches away from him, one in front of him, other one behind him, covering his entire body in a massive explosion. As for the poisonous spines, Arthur conjured a twin pair of portals that relocated them, sending them straight towards Niklas. As the spines went through, Arthur closed the portal as he admired the constrction around him. Satura was occupied and Niklas was seemingly injured so Valerie found herself in no need to immediately attack. It seemed Arthur had taken care of that. So instead, she had taken to reinforcing the mist barrier that Arthur's spirit had conjured by sending her energy through to it. It was still a fairly new concept to her, but hopefully it would work. However, just in case, she had also formed several layers around the original, making sure that Satura would remain occupied longer. This way, the two could work together to defeat them one at a time. Satura could feel how the barrier around her started to bend and break. As she felt this she sent her ant soldiers to start attacking Valerie while she applied the final punch which shattered the mist barrier into pieces. But just as she thought that she was free, she was suddenly surrounded by several more. She was ready to scream out in anger but she restrained herself. The eggs hidden beneath her hatched and grew, revealing 14 Digroaches, hissing, growling and ready for action. They quickly dug themselves down beneath the earth, hiding and tunneling. This leaves for one final egg that has yet to hatch. Satura turned her head to the side, witnessing that Niklas was in the midst of an impending attack she reverted to her Human form and then performed a partial take over and trasformed her arm into that of a colossal 4 digit scorpion's. She used this arm to smash her way through the remaining barriers around her and then launched herself forward to Niklas's position, grabbing hold of him in her grasp, covering his whole body with her giant claws. The explosion rang out, causing some major damage to the surroundings, yet little to her carapaced arm. Once the danger was over, she let go of him and said: "You will have to direct me now. Use me wisely". After she said this she transformed once more. "'''Insect Soul: Mathayus!" and with these words she transformed into a gigantic black scorpion and stood there calmly, as if awaiting an order. Before her transformation into Mathayus, she had given her Centipents one final order. To unleash all that they had upon Valerie. Hidden in the tree tops, moving around in stealth, they suddenly fired a barrage of 20 toxic spines towards valerie. However, due to the sheer exhaustion from launching so many spines in rapid succession would lead to their swift demise as they fell down from the trees dead. Category:Jigoku Games Category:Roleplay